


Something About You

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about him made Liam feel like a dangerous man... Inspired by Ariana Grande's "Dangerous Woman." Enjoy!</p><p>*** EXTREME SMUT WARNING ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You

Liam is the editor of a highly popular Internet-based music magazine in London that allows him to travel all over Europe and America to see shows and interview musicians. He has a pretty good life, but at 30, Liam is missing that other half to share his life with. That person he can travel around the world with.

Niall is a London-based guitarist that travels around the world with some of the industries top artists. He has a pretty good life, but at 30 Niall is missing that other half to share his life with. That person he can travel around the world with.

But all of that is about to change...

Liam was just leaving an interview at a recording studio with none other than R&B megastar, Zayn Malik when he saw _him._ The blond sat down in the studio, and started to play a song from Zayn's new album. Liam couldn't help, but stare at the beautiful boy with the biggest, bluest eyes he has ever seen. Simply put, this little blond was probably the most beautiful creature Liam has ever laid eyes on. Niall looked up and for a moment, their eyes locked, but Niall quickly looked away blushing, which put a small smile on Liam's face.

From then on, Liam started seeing the blond everywhere. He saw the mystery blond in the grocery store, the two passed by one another in the produce section. Liam watched as the blond shyly moved towards the checkout counter, not noticing Niall turning his head to watch Liam walk away.

He saw him crossing the street near his office, a guitar case slung over his shoulders, headphones in his ears. Liam wanted to follow him, but he knew that would be creepy. He saw him at a bar in Camden Town out with a handsome boy with feathery brown hair. Liam wondered if that was his boyfriend.

Niall in the other hand may have have asked Zayn who that man was and found out that he was "some dude who works for 'Turn It Up' magazine.'" And Niall may or may not have taken the long way to the studio, making sure he passes the mystery brunette's office.

Liam doesn't even know his name, but there is just something about _him_ that makes Liam want to grip the blond by the shirt, and tear him apart, limb by limb until he comes completely undone... Until he's panting and sweating and moaning. Until he sees nothing, but Liam. Until he craves no one, but Liam. Until He is completely and totally Liam's and Liam's alone. Until he needs Liam like he needs to breathe. Until Liam becomes his addiction, his obsession. But that's crazy, right? But Liam knows that he is speaking the truth and the truth is often times savage.

Niall doesn't even know his name, but there is something about _him_ that makes Niall want to get on his knees, beg and plead for the brunette boy to touch his skin, to soothe his need, his desire to be touched until all there is only him. Until he is consumed with him. Until there was no one that could ever compare to him. Until Niall is addicted. Until Niall is obsessed. Until Niall completely, totally and utterly belonged to him. Until Niall was his possession. But that's crazy, right? But Niall knows that he is speaking the truth and the truth is often times savage.

One Saturday, Liam ran into his new next door neighbor, who was carrying heavy boxes into his new flat. "Oh hey! I'm your neighbor. I'm Liam" Liam said. "Harry. Pleasure to meet you." Harry said. "So is it just you alone or?" Liam says looking at the ridiculous amount of boxes piled up inside the hallway. "Oh no! Most of these boxes belong to my roommate, Louis. Yep. alllll of these boxes are his because well, he's a hoarder." Harry says. "I heard that!" a voice says from inside the flat. "Love you Lou!" Harry says. "Haz, where do you want me to pu..." Niall says stopping his tracks, nearly dropping a box of vintage records when he notices the tall, gorgeous brunette he hasn't stopped thinking about since they locked eyes in the studio. To see him wasn't enough, Niall could hear his sweet sexy northern accent and wondered what kind of dirty things that voice might whisper in his ears.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Ummm... Earth to Liam, Earth to Niall? Do you two know each other?" Harry says with a smile. "Uhh... n..no... I um..." Niall says scratching his head. Liam walks over to Niall and extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Liam. Good to meet you" he says giving Niall a wink. Niall shyly takes Liam's hand in his and they can both feel the type of sparks which they swear is only something that happens in cheesy movies. "I'm Niall, umm... but Harry already said that. " Niall giggles and blushes. Neither of the boys realize Louis standing in the doorway. "Jeez, get a room! Hi, I'm Louis and you must be Liam, who looks like a bit of a smitten kitten over our little Nialler." _Ahhh_ Liam thought to himself _the feathery brunette isn't Niall's boyfriend, just his good mate Louis. Whew._ Harry hits Louis in the arm. "Ouch! It's true! Look at them!" Louis says. "Louis William Tomlinson! Either you help me and your poor girlfriend who is, my goodness trying to pull a couch out of the van or you're not moving in!" "Fine fine! Sorry Danielle!" Louis yells as they walk back to the van.

Niall flashes Liam a nervous smile and says, "So, that was awkward." Liam laughs "No, not at all... and really," Liam says confidently, "I've been meaning to to talk to you. I promised myself that next time I saw you, and I knew I'd see you again, that I maybe, perhaps I wouldn't bore you with pleasantries," Liam says moving closer to Niall who's eyes are widening. "I would do this instead." Niall feels strong arms pulling him in and before he has a moment to protest, he feels Liam's warm, soft, wet lips on his. He feels Liam's warm, wet lipsnudging his mouth open for more access and Niall gives it to him, he is trying to stand up straight, but he can't, he's melting and falling and this is all he's wanted since the moment he laid eyes on Liam.

And there's a moment where Liam thinks to himself _What the hell am I doing? This isn't me. I should be taking this gorgeous man out to dinner or court him, but fuck, I already can't get enough of him and we've only shared one kiss, that I stole from him..._

Liam moves his hands down to Niall's waist gripping at his small hips and looking down at the blue-eyed boy. "I'm going into my apartment" Liam whispers into Niall's ear "And you're going to follow me to my bedroom. And Niall?" Liam says lifting the boys chin to look him deeply in the eyes. "Be prepared to take off all of your clothes." Liam grins and walks into his apartment. He turns, looks back at Niall and beckons him to join him with the slow curl of his index finger.

"What." Kiss. "Is." Kiss "It." Kiss kiss. "About you." Kiss. "That makes me feel." Kiss. "Like doing all the things I shouldn't?" Niall says, barely forming that sentence between Liam's lips attacking his, not that Niall minded. "Fuck." Liam swears. "Something about you...and I want to find out. I want to see what you look like when you have my cock in your mouth. I want to see what you look like when you cum. I want to see what you look like freshly fucked by me in a way you've never been fucked before.... and you know, little Niall?" Liam says looking at the beautiful blond boy, who's eyes are as big as saucers. "I want you to slowly strip for me. I want you to show me what I'm going to kiss, lick, suck, taste...fuck. " Liam said. "Li..Liam" Niall whimpers "How do you just know how I'm feeling inside? Test my limits. Take me, Liam. Push me down and pull me up. I want to feel your danger..."

Niall let his pants and underwear fall to the floor and lays back on Liam's bed, making sure that he's on display for Liam. And Niall feels beautiful and dangerous and tawdry all at the same time, being here in a strangers bed; in the bed of the man he's been obsessing over....and that's okay really because Liam's been obsessing over Niall. And Liam wants him to feel beautiful and desired like no other man ever has or ever could because he needs Niall...not that he understands that feeling, that feeling of need for someone, but he let's it consume him. He let's his desire for the blond possess him.

Liam leans over Niall and smirks in a way that says "I approve of you, but I'm a still a cheeky motherfucker." Liam runs his fingertips up from Niall's sensitive feet, to his calves, to his thighs, tickling between his legs, making Niall moan at the feeling and stopping at his chest. Liam leans in, "Niall, do you want me to make your hard cock feel good?" Niall whimpers and nods his head yes.

Liam rubs his body up against Niall's and Niall can feel Liam's hot breath all over his skin, making him tingle, making every nerve ending feel alive with pleasure. Liam slowly lowers his boxers and he feels his huge hard cock flop out and gently slap up against Niall who is panting in anticipation. He wants the man he's just only now met, he wants his intensity, his dominance, his touch, his lips, his cock...he wants to be taken over. He... wants to be consumed by this strong, powerful, dangerous man that's looking down at him like he's about to eat him, and in a way he is; Liam's going to devour every part of Niall because he can't help himself. Because Niall has completely taken over all rational thought and corrupted the part of his brain that controls "reason."

Niall feels small and delicate and beautiful all at once and he's drowning in his own lust and high on oxytocin. Niall whimpers and his fingers are running up and down Liam's back. "Awww little Niall, is there something you want?" Liam rubs his hand over Niall's cock, gently stroking up and down. "Does that hard cock need some attention?" Niall's eyes are shut tight as he moans out the word "yessss." Liam giggles, leans over kisses Niall with a gentle tug on his lower lip with his teeth and moves down to Niall's enormous erection. Liam kisses all along the shaft with his lips and grabs Niall's wrists and pins them together above the boy's head. Liam blows on the kiss-soaked skin and feels Niall squirm.

"Ah-ah-ahhh baby, don't move...just let me take care of you." Liam says. Niall slowly bucks his hips in an attempt to encourage Liam to put his mouth over his length and suck him completely dry... but that's not what Liam wants; Liam wants to explore every inch of Niall's supple body.

Liam runs a fingertip up and down Niall's shaft and whispers, "Tell me, what would you do to have me suck your cock?" "Annnnythinnnng." Niall whimpers and it's the only word he can use to describe how he feels right now; he's Liam's for the taking. "I'm yours to play with uhhhh p..pleeaasse?" Niall whimpers. Liam slowly nods his yes, in approval. Yes, Niall is his. Liam smirks, "Oh sweet boy, I'm the one who's going to give you the pleasure you so desperately crave....no, I'm the one who's going to own this big, hard cock." Liam cups Niall's cock in his hand. In a small voice, Niall says, "yes. I...please own my cock, Liam." Liam is well-pleased with himself and without a warning, takes all of Niall's thick cock deep in his mouth, sucking him off expertly. His velvety tongue lapping up and down and around, swirling and bringing Niall to the edge, to the very edge of orgasm.

Liam pulls his mouth off of Niall's cock leaving a slick trail of saliva dangling off of his cock. Liam licks his lips and drags his cock up to Niall's lips. He circles the tip around his mouth "Is this what you want? to take me in your sweet mouth, baby? Make me want to fuck your sweet hole and give you the pleasure you've craved since the moment we locked eyes. Niall moans and licks his lips before he obediently sucks Liam's cock. It made him feel dirty and a little bit slutty to be sucking off a man he met 10 minutes earlier, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make Liam feel good, feel as good as he's making Niall feel all over his body.

Liam's fingers run through Niall's locks as he lets out soft groans that turn into loud, guttural moans while Niall works his full lips up and over and down, down, down the length of his cock, and it makes Niall feel dirty, feel owned. Liam throws his head back, loving the way Niall works his tongue and lips around his cock. Liam runs his hands down Niall's face and looks down at the beautiful boy who's big blue eyes are locked on his.

Liam pulls his cock out of Niall's mouth and grabs a condom and rolls it down the length of his huge cock. "I'm going to fuck you beautiful boy. Get on your hands and knees for me, just like that." Niall obeys without question and props himself up on his hands and knees, spreading his legs slightly, exposing his tight little hole.

Liam bites his lip and moves a finger gently between Niall's cheeks and around his hole. "Tell me how you want me to take you, baby...I want you to tell me how you want it, what's going on in your dirty little mind." Liam says. "I...I...I want to know you've been inside of me, days after we've fucked. I don't want to be able to sit down...pl.. pleasse? " Niall moans and whimpers.

Liam purrs, grips his cock and rolls on the condom. He leans down to kiss Niall's puckered hole, but Niall protests, "N..no...please? Just fuck me." Liam moans, grabs the lube and lathers his cock up with the clear slick substance. Liam runs his finger tips down Niall's spine and Niall responds by stretching up like a cat. Liam presses up against Niall, gripping his own length and slowly, ever so slowly, teases Niall's hole with the tip of his cock. Niall moans loudly and wiggles his ass, in hopes of getting more and more of Liam's big, thick cock. Liam pushes just the head of his cock inside Niall's tight hole with and he can feel Niall tense up and relax as he begins to take more and more of Liam's huge cock.

Liam's cock is going so deep, oh so deep inside of the blond-haired beauty and Liam moves slowly, teasingly slow, inch by inch by long inch and Niall is taking him in and moaning and squirming and swearing and promising Liam the moon and the stars and everything in between. And Liam starts to pick up speed fucking Niall's tight little ass, thrust by thrust. And Liam tries to slow it down, to capture every look, every touch, every moan the boy makes. He wants to savor this moment. Savor the flavor, save it for later. He wants to remember exactly what it feels like to be inside of Niall.

Niall feels Liam's chest against his back and his warm breath against his neck. Liam licks, bites and kisses every exposed bit of flesh within his grasp, He wraps his arms around Niall's waist and slowly runs his hands over Niall's excruciatingly hard cock. Liam rubs, jerks and teases Niall's cock more and more as he feels his own orgasm reaching a fevered pitch. "You're gonna make me cum, baby... oh baby..." Liam moans as he rubs and jerks Niall to orgasm and lets his seed mark Niall as his own. Niall's eyes grow wide and he moans so loud, he thinks all of London can hear him cumming.

Liam pulls out slowly and after the fire has died down in both of their eyes, he rolls off of the blond haired boy and onto his back. Liam laughs and turns to look and Niall, softly stroking his hair. "So.. ummm... Hi Niall." Niall turns to face Liam, with a huge smile and gently strokes his cheek. "Have you been obsessing over me like I have over you?" Niall laughs. Liam gets serious and says, "You have no idea." Niall slowly and deeply kisses Liam and lays his head on his shoulder and Liam pulls the blond in close to his chest and thinks to himself _this feels so right, holding Niall in my arms._ "Is it weird, for me to say that this feels so...right?" Niall whispers. "D'ya know what? I was thinking the exact same thing. Holding you feels... _right_." Liam says, closing his eyes and kissing Niall's cheek. Niall closes his eyes and they both fall asleep holding one another tight, tight, tight in each other's arms.

\----------

**_A little ways down the road..._ **

"Babe! We need to wake up! You're covering the show tonight and it's the first time that Harry, Louis, Danielle and me have played..." Niall says. "as the main act, I know, I know Niall and I'm so proud you, Ni, but we've got a five hours!" "But baby..." Niall whines. Liam stands up, huffs, raises his eyebrows and says, "Yes baby? Is there something you want?" Liam teases. Niall pouts. "No...you can't pout, Niall. uhhhmppph" Liam pulls Niall in and sucks on his pouty lower lip. "Stop. It. Right. Now. Baby. Or I'll be forced to pull you back in bed with me." Liam says, grabbing the blond by the waist, ready to pull him back into bed. "Liam!!! C'mon!" "That's it!" Liam says pulling the laughing blond back into their bed. Liam flips the blond onto his back and lays on top of him.

"I know it's a very special day and I intend to make it even more special." Liam says looking down and the love of his life. "Niall Ja.." Niall wraps his arms around Liam's neck and kisses his lips, his cheeks, his face -- all over and says, "Yes! YES! I'll marry you!"Liam pulls back and laughs "Niall James Horan, will you marry me? Sorry love, I had actually ASK the question, even though you know me so well. There's just something about you, about us that makes me realize..." "...that you're the piece I've been missing all along." Niall and Liam both say at the same time laughing.

"I love you Li." I love you Ni. Always."


End file.
